discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord Nations Servers
Throughout the history of Discord Nations, various servers were created to organise the events in the Discord Nations universe. DDN (Discord Democratic Nations) Origin The Discord Democratic Nations was created a while before it became the official Discord Nations server, and was created in protest of administrator actions inside of the DNTO. It was originally created by VulgarPotato and later Dexter Meritorious Witnick, however, did not gain traction until Someone, VulgarPotato, and Dexter Meritorious Witnick were banned from the DNTO for consistently disturbing the peace after they asked questions and arguing concerning admin elections and censorship. At first, not many countries or people joined the server, however, notable countries began joining after persuasion from VulgarPotato. Some of these countries include Alinek, and Rhimes. The server picked up more and more steam,, until it was generally agreed that the DNTO had become inactive, and a large part of the community had moved over to the DDN. This was emphasised when Derpy, the owner of the DNTO joined the DDN in May of 1983 under the flag of Athium. Complications DNTO (Discord Nations Treaty Organisation) Origin The Discord Nations Treaty Organisation was created as a result of the Owner Election in the previous DLoN. It was created by Duno, who assigned the role of "Server Dev" to manage the development of the server as he was busy at the time. However multiple illegal petitions were passed demanding for a transfer of ownership. At first he refused to transfer ownership, however after a further series of results and other factors Duno gave in and handed the server over to Derpy. Due to boredom and disinterest, many countries in the previous Discord League of Nations left the Discord Nations community and did not return. Many of Derpy's supporters in the Owner Election also moved over to the DNTO. This meant that suddenly in the DLoN, there were few active countries left to continue the server, and so most later followed suit, and joined the DNTO. Complications Second Unbelievaboat Debates The Second Unbelievaboat Debates stemmed from a new rule in the DNTO, which did not allow countries using the Unbelievaboat currency bot as their main currency bot join the DNTO. This outraged the leader of Vulparia, VulgarPotato, who used Unebelivaboat, and did not think that the bot encouraged inactivity and apathy as the rule suggested, and so began campaigning to remove the rule. He was successful in removing the rule twice, however, the rule was reimposed after each time. Eventually, many people who supported keeping the Unbelievaboat ban created a petition to ban VulgarPotato from the server, which was quickly upgraded to a vote. As a result, VulgarPotato voluntarily left the server, giving all his land to the People's Collective Republic (PCR). Third Unbelievaboat Debates The Third Unbelievaboat Debates were reignited after DMW Walkyo's DLoN (Discord League of Nations) Derpy's DLoN (Discord League of Nations) UDN (United Discord Nations) dude this was owned by me czechoslovakia and it was gay Unified Nations There is little information concerning the Unified Nations, such as who created it, which countries were involved, and from which dates it spanned. The little information that there is about the Unified Nations come from maps in which the location of the Unified Nations headquarters is shown.